english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Holly Dorff
Holly Dorff (born July 18, 1967 in Hollywood, California, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - Young Elephant (ep9) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Next Gen (2018) - Additional Voices *Saving Santa (2013) - Minty, Reporter 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Charming (2018) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Fish *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Peanuts Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Rio 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Toy Story 3 (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Night of the Living Carrots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Avatar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Beowulf (2007) - Grendel's Mother (Voice Match) *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Election (1999) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Man 2 (2010) - ADR Loop Group *John Carter (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Jurassic World (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Just Married (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) - Additional Voices *Knife Fight (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Mad Love (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Motorama (1991) - Additional Voices *Mr. Wrong (1996) - ADR Loop Group *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Nightwatch (1997) - Additional Voices *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *One Night at McCool's (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Personal Effects (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary Two (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Phenomenon (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Reality Bites (1994) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *She's the Man (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Short Term 12 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *Unicorn Store (2017) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Watch Dogs 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2018. Category:American Voice Actors